livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Adventure Timeline
Past Adventure Logs 2010 * Frog Hunt - (1 Aug 2010) * Kobold's Keep - (11 Aug 2010) * The Green Faerie - (30 Aug 2010) * Sunken Temple - (30 Sep 2010) * Bats in the Belfry - (17 Nov 2010) * Little Rock of Horrors - (8 Dec 2010) * Buyer's Remorse - (17 Dec 2010) * Crab a la King - (20 Dec 2010) 2011 * A Soul Indiscretion – (8 Jan 2011) * One Night in Palazzo Dannato – (8 Jan 2011) * Crypt of the Everflame – (11 Jan 2011) * A Merchant in Need of Assistance – (13 Jan 2011) * Beggar's Belief – (20 Jan 2011) * Velvet Underground – (25 Jan 2011) * The Sword and the Fallen Angel – (6 Feb 2011) * The Old Alchemist – (2 Mar 2011) *Bloodcove Disguise – (9 Mar 2011) * St. Ulthar's Medallion – (19 Mar 2011) * The Lady of Lake Laguna – (30 Mar 2011) * Sinking Ever Deeper – (6 Apr 2011) * Howling Night – (21 Apr 2011) * Ryall's Estate – (10 May 2011) * A Brief Interlude – (11 May 2011) * Expansion – (24 May 2011) * A Bad Light – (28 May 2011) * Daggers at Midnight - part 1 – (25 June 2011) * In Love and Death – (2 July 2011) *Scourge of the Howling Horde – (26 July 2011) * The Mightiest Weapon – (28 July 2011) * Uncertain Whereabouts – (18 Aug 2011) * Something's Cooking – (25 Sep 2011) *Distant Relations – (26 Sep 2011) * Dockside Diversion (1-2) – (11 Oct 2011) * Dockside Diversion ~ Still Waters – (11 Oct 2011) * Treasure Hunt – (21 Oct 2011) * A Spiked Drink – (27 Oct 2011) * Fury Steps In – (3 Dec 2011) * Roaming Dead – (7 Dec 2011) * Roaming Dead - Appendix B – (9 Dec 2011) 2012 * Daggers at Midnight - part 2 – (11 Jan 2012) * Escort Service – (21 Jan 2012) * Run Away – (22 Jan 2012) * Precious Cargo – (1 Feb 2012) *Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun – (2 Mar 2012) *Rescue at Boar’s Ridge – (21 Mar 2012) *Kostry Kopec – (5 Apr 2012) *Ties That Bind – (6 Apr 2012) *Guard Duty – (19 Apr 2012) *Toad in the Hole – (23 Apr 2012) *Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets – (24 Apr 2012) *Mopping Up – (24 Apr 2012) *Faith and Good Works – (4 May 2012) *A Visit with Father Kedric - (7 Jun 2012) *Warehouse Sitting - (21 Jun 2012) *Kidnapper's Trail - (2 Jul 2012) *The Cave of (Un)Death - (24 Jul 2012) *Ogre in the Rushes - (3 Aug 2012) *Waking the Dead - (7 Aug 2012) *Forge of Fury: Mountain Door - (8 Aug 2012) *Greener is the Grass - (30 Aug 2012) *Darkness Rising - (19 Sep 2012) *School Days - (23 Sep 2012) *Wreck Ashore - (29 Oct 2012) 2013 *Special Delivery - (1 Jan 2013) *Unnamed (Borric & Co.) - (7 Jan 2013) *Tower of Power - (17 Jan 2013) *Tower of the Black Pearl - (5 Feb 2013) *The Inheritance - (13 Mar 2013) *Coils of Flame - (4 Apr 2013) *Rodents of Unusual Size - (6 Apr 2013) *The Devil We Know - (19 Apr 2013) *The Devil We Know, Part 2 - (24 Jun 2013) *To Bee or Not to Bee - (24 Jun 2013) *The Ringling Affair - (26 Aug 2013) *The Curse of the Brown Auroch - (28 Aug 2013) *Unwanted Farmhands - (29 Aug 2013) *Elenore's Jewels - (6 Sep 2013) *Through the Looking Gate - (9 Oct 2013) *Kaedyn's Quest - (18 Oct 2013) *Allbright's Shadow - (18 Oct 2013) *Silent Tide - (26 Oct 2013) *Barrow of the Forgotten King - (8 Nov 2013) *Lost Imperium - (17 Dec 2013) *Rodents of Unusual Size, pt. 2 - (18 Dec 2013) *Evil Unto Evil - (31 Dec 2013) 2014 *Return to Boar's Ridge - (19 March 2014) *From Whence None Return - (21 March 2014) * Rodents of Unusual Size, Part III - (21 April 2014) * Road to Tritower - (26 July 2014) *Veiled Antics - (8 Nov 2014) * No Loitering - (22 Oct 2014) * Blessed Are the Cheesemakers - (17 Dec 2014) 2015 *Blancher's Revenge - (22 Jan 2015) * The Sea Sprite - (11 May 2015) * Don't Let It Go! - (18 May 2015) * Mynhear's Bane - (27 June 2015) * Perception Is Reality - (23 July 2015) * Children of the Mud - (30 August 2015) * About A Cow - (11 Sep 2015) * Into the Wilds, pt 1 - (17 Nov 2015) * Pirate Treasure - (29 Nov 2015) * The Haven - (15 Dec 2015) 2016 * Memories of the Past - (9 Jan 2016) * Rodents of Unusual Size, Pt. 4 - (27 March 2016) * Roughy River Run - (12 May 2016) * Haunting of Calithil Manor - (20 June 2016) 2017 * Den of Thieves - (7 Feb 2017) * The Cleanup Crew - (5 Mar 2017) * The Witch Tower of Belhaim - (20 Jan 2017)